madeup_marvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon Bellamy
Gordon Bellamy was an Inhuman and the right hand man of Jiaying. He worked to protect and transport the Inhuman population in and out of their settlement, Afterlife. He supported Jiaying's decision to trick their own people into starting a war against S.H.I.E.L.D. and was killed in a battle with Leo Fitz, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Phil Coulson during that conflict. Biography Gordon was a seemingly normal young man who was proud of his looks and blue eyes. Knowing of his heritage from a young age, Gordon was prepared by Jiaying to undergo Terrigenesis. After doing so and emerging from his cocoon lose and scared due to not having his eyes, Jiaying coached Gordon on how to control his power and learn to accept his change. Saving Inhumans Gordon eventually recieved the job as the link between the Inhuman settlement Afterlife and the outside world. Potential Inhumans do not know the location of Afterlife, only that Gordon was able to access it through his power. Gordon also held the responsibility of watching over Inhumans who had not yet realized their heritage and/or had not undergone Terrigenesis. In times of trouble, Gordon would transport these individuals to Afterlife, such as when Lincoln Campbell got into a car accident Personality Gordon was extremely loyal to the Inhumans. He was a comforting figure, as he saved Raina Villanova and comforted her with the same words that Jiaying had once said to him. This was also proven to Daisy Johnson, as Gordon recalled his own ordeal after his transformation and listened to Daisy's problems with controlling her powers. He was also a respectful individual, as he gave Daisy the choice of coming with him or not and only came when she called to him. However, he was disrespectful to Calvin Zabo because he was drawing too much attention and he is not like him, calling him a "science experiment". Although Gordon showed hatred towards ordinary humans, he seemed to be mostly parroting Jiaying's views on them, most likely due to his deep loyalty to her and to his fellow, persecuted Inhumans. Special abilities Gordon Bellamy is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Aside from superpowers, Gordon's Terrigenesis process also changed him physically, removing the eyes from his face and replacing them with smoothed-out skin. Although he lacks eyes, Gordon can see, albeit not in the way that regular people do. Gordon's superpowers all seem to harness a unique form of blue energy which flares whenever one of his abilities is in use. Teleportation: Gordon had the ability to transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, Gordon could also teleport others so long as he was making direct contact with them. Force field generation: When teleporting, Gordon could generate fields of reflective blue energy which were impervious to gunfire. Enhanced strength: Gordon's strength was above that of an average human as seen when he threw Calvin Zabo across a room. Natural abilities Combatant: Gordon was able to combine his teleportation powers with his combat ability to fight against and easily defeat individuals that were either stronger or more skilled than him, such as Calvin Zabo or multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at once. Category:Nuhumans